parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3.
Here is part three of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children *and more Transcript *Narrator: Most of important, the characters taught him to have great fun as well. They taught how to make a laugh like 'Ho! Ho! Ho!'. Many years past until finally Charmy became Sonic. *Sonic: There! Now that I'm a proper man, Nicole, I shall take the toys across the Mountains of the Whispering Winds. *Manny: Could be nice if somebody played with all our toys. *Timmy: My advise would be to have my dolly held on tight by a little girl. *Sonic: It's decided. And tomorrow, I will leave for Summertown. (all the character cheer with delight. As night falls, Sonic packs up the sleigh) Nicole, darling. I'm just packing up the sleigh. *Nicole Watterson: I was awake, alright! I just wanted you to take this on your trip, you know. *Sonic: Wow! A Real Kringle suit?! Incredible! (tries it on) *Kids: So that's a Real Kringle suit! *Narrator: Yep, and it looks like Sonic is going to wear it, right to this day. Well, Sonic said 'Goodbye.' to all of his friends. The Elves and Animals. As night fell, Sonic travelled through the quiet forest, which lay across the blue monster's mountain. (as Sonic walks through the woods, taking the sack of presents tied up inside with him, he falls over Cheese) *Sonic: Whoops! *Cheese: Hi, I'm Cheese. *Sonic: Hi, I'm Sonic. And why are you here? *Cheese: Because I came to help you. *Sonic: Are you looking for the South Pole? *Cheese: Yes. *Sonic: Great! Now, let's go. You can travel along with me, and I can take of you. So let's get going. (as Sonic and Cheese travel up the hill, a large shadow appears in front of them) *Mike Wazowski: Halt! Who dares get too close to my mountain?! Better head back, or you are doomed! *Sonic: Yikes! Come on, Cheese! Let's get out of here! (the two heroes flee in fright as Mike pops out of the bushes and laughs evilly) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town Parts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof